


Make It Up To Me

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: Telling Steve you’re pregnant





	Make It Up To Me

You stared at the white plastic stick still lying on the bathroom sink. The words in the tiny box were blaring at you; mocking you. 

How could this happen? You both had been so careful; so very, very careful. The two of you hadn’t had a conversation about this yet. The two of you, although you’d recently moved in together, hadn’t had the conversation about your future with each other besides when he’d asked you to move in. What if he didn’t want kids? What if he didn’t want kids with you? Did you even want to have kids? Just the thought of screaming, crying, pooping, sleepless babies gave you the heebie-jeebies. 

But the thought of having Steve’s baby…that wasn’t too terrible was it? To have a little mini carbon copy with his blue eyes and his breath taking smile. Just the thought of your baby sharing half of his DNA gave you a warm, fuzzy feeling in your belly.

Before you were done with your daydream, you could hear the front door close and voices filtering through the closed bathroom door. 

Damn it. Steve wasn’t supposed to be home yet. He and Bucky were supposed to be at the gym for at least another hour. Footsteps were approaching.

“Babe? You in there?” Steve asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yeah, just a minute.” You called out; throwing away the box the test came in along with the wrapper.

The footsteps were now heading away from the door. You tried your best to compose yourself, taking in a deep, shaky breath, smoothing your shirt down your front and counting to 10 before walking out. Steve and Bucky were standing in the kitchen, both with bottles of water in their hands.

You forced a smile and thankfully neither of them seemed suspicious of you nervous behavior yet. “I thought you boys would be gone longer.” You tried asking nonchalantly, walking over to the fridge to grab yourself a drink.

“We got there and it turns out they’ve closed the whole building down. They are spraying for bugs or some shit. Had the place tented like a damn circus.” Bucky answered and chugged half the bottle of water in one go.

You nodded silently, taking a drink of your own. You continued nodding, probably too much, but it felt good to move. That was, until you saw Steve heading for the bathroom.

“Wait!” you cried out, grasping for Steve’s sleeve. You put yourself between him and the bathroom. When he furrowed his brows, you scrambled for something to explain your outburst, but nothing was coming to mind immediately. “Just…I need…” He was still staring expectantly at you as you continued to struggle. When words failed you, you flung your arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “I missed you so much.” You whispered.

He relaxed under your hold and returned the hug, his strong arms wrapping around your waist and tucked his head into your neck, kissing the soft skin there. You’d pulled back after a couple seconds and kissed his cheek. When he tried to pull away, to let go of you, you just held on tighter.

“Sweetheart, I wasn’t gone that long.” He chuckled as he gently pulled at your arms until they were no longer wrapped around him anymore.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Bucky moving towards the hallway and could only assume he was heading for the bathroom and panic flared through your being. You forgot to toss the test. You could almost see it still sitting there on the sink.

Shit.

“Stop!” you yelled at Bucky, forgetting Steve in the middle of the kitchen.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asked you as he stepped closer to you, his hand going to your forehead, brushing your hair away before checking if you felt feverish. You leaned into his touch, relishing in how cool his hands felt against your flushed skin. “Hmm, you’re a little warm.”

“I…Uhm…” You had nothing. You just needed more time. You needed to sneak back into the bathroom and get rid of the test before they went in there. You weren’t ready for Steve to know yet.

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve asked again, cupping your face, urging you to look at him again.

“Yeah…I…” Why on Earth was it so hard to form a proper sentence today?

Bucky moved towards the hallway again.

“No!” you called out, pulling out of Steve’s grasp.

Both boys were looking at you, confused, before Steve’s face dropped and his features turned hard.

“What’s going on? Do you have someone else here?” He demanded. At his words, you could see Bucky tense and puff out his chest. You almost smiled to see that after all these years and no matter how much they had both grown that Bucky was still so protective over Steve; no matter that Steve was nearly bigger than him now and no longer needed him to fight his battles. But when his words sunk in and you’d realized what he had implied, a sharp pang radiated through your chest.

“God, no. No, it’s not like that.” You sighed, letting your shoulders sag and head drop to your chest. It killed you that Steve would think you could betray him like that, but you were being shady as fuck so you couldn’t really blame him for thinking that.

“Then what’s happening?” He asked quietly, his face still hard, his baby blue eyes shone with just a bit of hurt.

Bucky moves towards the hallway and disappears. You hear doors opening and your breathing picks up. You’re starting to not feel so good. Your head is getting fuzzy and the room starts getting dark. Your heart is beating so fast you feel as if it’s going to burst out of your chest. Your breathing spikes and it gets hard to take in a breath.

This is the beginning of a panic attack. They had been rare these days, but you still remember exactly what they felt like. Since you’d been with Steve, they’d almost completely subsided. He had always made you feel so calm and safe whenever he was near.

Then you had to ask yourself; Why are you panicking? This is Steve; your Steve; your knight in shining armor; your gallant hero; you’re better half. The way he looked at you like you had hung the moon and stars always made you feel like home; like he was your home. There’s no need to be so nervous around Steve. Just staring up into his brilliant blue eyes was enough to start calming you down; even if with the look he was giving you right now.

You just needed to tell him the truth. He wasn’t going to leave you. You knew he could never leave you. And he would never abandon his family. You couldn’t remember why you were so nervous before…until a crash sounded from the bathroom. Steve’s eyes widened and the hurt was evident all over his face.

“Steve, listen, I can explain!” you pleaded, knowing what he thought. He looked down at you, hurt, but when Bucky came back into the room, wide-eyed, the hurt morphed again into confusion. In Bucky’s hand was the white stick. Before he could show Steve, you lunged for him, snatching it away before Steve got a glimpse.

Bucky was silent; it seemed he was unable to form words as well. It seems news such as this was able to steal the words even from the burliest, toughest guy. 

“Can someone please let me know what the hell is happening here?” Steve’s voice was pleading, his eyes darting between you and Bucky.

You walked over until you in front of him, clutching the test tightly in your hand that was now behind your back. Your mouth hung open, completely intending on finally settling this tense situation, but still unable to choke out a single word. Just another beat of silence passed before Steve had enough waiting. Just as his lips parted, Bucky interrupted.

“BABY!” Bucky screamed before he realized what he did and his hand shot up to cover his mouth, surprised by his own outburst.

“What?” Steve asked, not understanding what his best friend said.

“A baby!” Bucky screamed again, his other hand wrapped around his wrist to hold it extra tight over his mouth again.

Bucky shot you an apologetic look before you turned back to look at Steve. He look nearly terrified, his eyes the size of half-dollars. “Yeah?” He asked in a whisper.

You nodded slowly, now holding out the pregnancy test for him to see. It was immediately snatched out of your hand. Steve brought the test close to his face, studying it as if it were an ancient stone covered in hieroglyphs.

It was a long two minutes of silence and every second that passed was excruciating.

“Alright, babe, you’ve gotta give me something here, ok?” You urged gently. “I know this is a major curveball that’s been hurled at us, but you need to let me in, just a little bit. How are you feeling about this? Tell me the truth, I can take it, ok?”

“Are you kidding?” His face was unreadable and you were so close to losing it when his arms finally wrapped around you, lifting you off the ground. He spun a couple of times, causing you to giggle as he let out a whoop.

When he sat your feet back on the ground, his hands still on your hips, his face turned serious, causing your mood to dampen slightly. Here was the other shoe about to drop.

“I’m quite upset that my best friend found out before I did.” He tried to look hurt, but failed as a wide smile brightened his face. “I think you’ll have to make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah? And what did you have in mind?”

“I’m sure I can think of something…” he whispered suggestively in your ear as his arms wound around your waist again, pulling you close to his body, and planted a kiss on your cheek.


End file.
